


Worth The Risk

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
